


Of insomnia and lullabies

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:56:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tommy has insomnia and only one can help</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of insomnia and lullabies

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the in this story mentioned people (I won't give up wishing though :p)
> 
> Also: this work is unbeta'd, which means all of the typos and grammar mistakes are mine. ;)

It's once again one of those times; Tommy sits at home all alone in Adam's house; in their house. And he's sick. He's sick, he's missing his boyfriend and fucking insomnia got him again. 

Fan-fucking-tastic. 

But there's nothing he can do about it, by far not the first time insomnia hit him hard. Yet he still does what most people in the middle of the night would, he tries to find some sleep.

 

He rose from the couch and makes his way to their bedroom. He pushed the door open and sighs, he's gonna sleep all alone in this big bed. This big bed he's normally sharing with Adam. But Adam is not here, everything reminds him of this fucking dilemma.

 

He's not always like that extreme about missing Adam. Of course he's always missing him the second he's gone and has to leave and make his fans happy, but this time it's different. He didn't see him for a few days, and he came only to stop by shortly before he had to leave again for China. But before that he made sure Tommy's ok. 

 

[„I'll be back soon, baby. Gonna miss you so so much.“ Adam smiles and gives Tommy a soft, yet thorough and long kiss, trying to give Tommy something he can still feel even after he's already gone. He knows how Tommy can be sometimes, now add to that being sick and there you go.]

 

Standing in the bedroom Tommy begins stripping himself off his clothes. Done with this task he goes for the bathroom to brush his teeth, he can't help but push his nose in Adam's towel. He always loves how Adam smells. No matter if he just came out of the shower or they just had amazing sex Adam's smell is like a drug for him and he wouldn't hesitate one second to admit getting off on it.

 

Done brushing his teeth and washing his face he's dragging himself back to the bedroom and makes his way to the bad, way too lazy to bother with sleeping clothes; besides this satin always feels so good against his skin.

 

He grabs the comforter pushing it back he throws it on the ground, he could take care of that later. He crawls over to Adam's side of the bed and reaches for the blanket there. He let out a soft groan when he lays down, the sheets cool on his from being sick slightly overheated skin. Closing his eyes he rolls to the side and cuddles himself in the blanket and tries to find some sleep. He really doesn't expect to find any, but yet tries anyway.

 

Pictures of Adam are in his head, he's hugging him, kissing him, cuddling him. This doesn't help much, Tommy is tossing and turning not able to find the right position to sleep. After what probably feels longer that it really is he gives up. 

 

He rubbed his eyes and checks the clock; half past 3. He groaned. Felt like fucking two hours and was just about 30 minutes. 

 

Frustrated Tommy throws the blanket across the room and got out of bed. He paced through the room. 

 

Having insomnia sucks.  
Being sick sucks as well.  
And missing Adam sucks above all. 

Fuck it all.

 

After a few minutes of walking restlessly up and down the room he goes to get himself a glass of water from the kitchen. Tommy then went into the living room. Maybe watching some TV could distract him a bit, yes that's always a good idea Tommy thought to himself.

Going to the DVD shelf Tommy quickly picked a movie and puts it in. 

 

He's halfway though the movie when he feels like going on twitter and sharing his insomnia with his fans. They always have some nice words for him. And so it didn't even take a minute before he got some tweets telling him they're sorry and asking him if he feels better, after he's told them he's sick a couple days earlier. It makes him smile how much they care for him. 

 

Just when Tommy is reading through the tweets he suddenly see he's got a DM; who could that be- it's almost morning where he is.

 

He thumbs the button for the DM and sees it's from Adam, a huge smile now is plastered all over his face.

 

„Hi baby!“

 

„Hey, babyboy!“ 

 

„feelin' any better?“

 

„a little.“, Tommy thinks for a second whether to tell Adam he's missing him or not, he's not a baby for fucks sake, but decides to go for it and add a“miss you, sweetie. *sad face*”, then hits send before he deletes it again. He knows he's whining but he couldn't bring himself to give a fuck after all.

 

„don't be sad. miss you, too, baby.“

 

„yeah. “ Tommy's reply was quick

 

„u know what, when I'm back home I'll call a day off and I'm all urs, how's that sound, babe?“

 

Tommy nods noting right after Adam can't see him and types in a quick reply. „sounds perfect. Don't want to be an selfish ass I just miss u so much“.

 

Not 10 seconds later his phone goes off and “Fever” plays this can only be one person.

 

„Adam?!“

 

„Yeah.“

 

Tommy suddenly feels like crying, why is he such a wuss about it this time. He has no idea and then he's angry at himself and lets out a frustrated huff. 

 

„Sorry, didn't mean to bother you with my...“

 

Adam interrupts him before Tommy can even get started, Adam knows him too well. 

 

„Listen Tommy, you're not selfish ok? And you don't bother me. I wish you were here with me.“

 

„Me too“ Tommy's voice low, barely audible. Tears threatening to fall. 

 

And then, before Adam can say anything else Tommy blurts „sing for me?“ 

 

Adam didn't know what Tommy wanted to hear right away, just something random to hear his voice or something in particular. But when Tommy started to hum the melody of his lullaby Adam smiled. He lost count of the times he sung Tommy to sleep with this song, with his song; when his boy's insomnia got him bad. 

 

“Anytime, baby” Adam smiled and begun singing softly.

When the stars are too cold  
frozen over their glow  
on the edge of the night  
We can be their light  
So give me more than your touch  
give yourself to the rush  
Just keep holding my hand  
As we're taking off  
I know where we'll land  
We can escape to a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down lay you down  
safe on a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down, lay you down  
Through the dark there's a way  
There's a love, there's a place  
Where we don't have to hide  
We can dream all night  
So follow me through the sky  
And watch the oceans collide  
Just keep holding my hand  
As we're taking off  
I know where we'll land  
We can escape to a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down lay you down  
safe on a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down, lay you down 

Oh, we don't need any diamonds or gold  
Watch the mystic and cryptic unfold  
As we fly high  
We can escape to a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down lay you down  
safe on a higher plane  
In Nirvana stay  
where the dreamers lay  
I'll lay you down, lay you down  
I'll lay you down, lay you down  
I'll lay you down, lay you down

 

After Adam finished the song he called Tommy's name.

“Tommy,” but all he could hear was a soft snore mixed with Tommy's calm breathing at the other end of the line. 

Smiling to himself Adam kissed the phone and hung up and then he typed a quick message sending it to Tommy.

„sleep tight, Glitterbaby. see u soon. Xx Adam“


End file.
